Encanto
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: *Basado en el ultimo caso del primer juego de Phoenix Wright* Phoenix y Miles tienen una pequeña charla, como preámbulo para el segundo día del juicio contra Lana Skye. Es la primera vez que cruzan miradas fuera del tribunal después de la ausencia del abogado defensor, luego de resolver la acusación de asesinato hacia el Fiscal.


HEEEEEY ¿Cómo es que yo no conocía tan hermoso juegoooo? Y con esta shipp tan hermosa y asdddasd, aun no estoy al día con la saga, solo eh visto (si, visto por que soy pobre y mi PC es kakita) el gameplay del primer jugo y actualmente el segundo, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attoney Justice for All.

* * *

 **Encanto.**

 **Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth.**

– Ya te lo dije, no puedo hablar del juicio contigo, Wright.

Frunció el ceño notoriamente, casi enfurecido pero a estas alturas del caso – y de la vida si era sincero – estaba muy acostumbrado a sus miradas afiladas. Emma gruño secundando al fiscal, movió sus brazos para hacer énfasis en su apoyo por Edgeworth, ¿por qué él es popular entre las mujeres?

Phoenix podría decir que no lo entendía, pero eso sería mentir. Edgeworth tiene su encanto.

– Ema, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

– ¿Eh? Claro Sr. Wright ¿Qué necesita de mí? – Ella sonrió muy emocionada por ser de ayuda en la investigación. – Puedo analizar o encontrar cosas con el método científico, claro está.

– Espérame afuera unos momentos – el abogado defensor le sonrió cálidamente, abriendo la puerta de la oficina del fiscal – Necesito hablar algo con el Sr. Edgeworth.

– Wright, ya te dije qué…

– Serán solo unos minutos Ema ¿Si?

La joven aspirante asintió con un poco de desconfianza, salió a paso lento de la oficina para esperar al abogado fuera. La mirada de furia del fiscal y la sonrisa cálida del abogado no eran fuera de lo común, sin embargo el ambiente que se había formado dentro, ese sí era extraño.

En cuanto el abogado cerró la puerta, la voz del fiscal se volvió a alzar a gritos para sacar de su oficina al entrometido hombre.

– ¿Es que estas sordo? ¡No hablaré del caso contigo Wright!

– Eres muy popular – Wright hizo una pausa, aun le daba la espalda al fiscal.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Phoenix Wright dio media vuelta con la mirada baja y sonriendo de lado, Miles Edgeworth puso una mueca comprendiendo el hilo de pensamiento del otro. Emma es una notable fan de su trabajo como fiscal, y estaba seguro que también recordaba a la lechuza Oldbag y lo fácil que le fue a Edgeworth ganarse su afecto, aunque este no lo quisiera de esa manera.

– Pues tu caso no es muy diferente, Wright – Protestó Miles, cruzándose de brazos y chocando su mirada con la del abogado que pasó de aquella sonrisa a una cara de confusión. – Hace tiempo que no tomabas un caso… Desde que aquella joven se fue y ahora.

– ¿Qué?

Edgeworth levanta su mano derecha y pone su dedo índice en su cien, chasquea la lengua tres veces, igual que en los juicios, los músculos de Wright se tensan.

– Ahora apareces de la nada, en un caso como este y junto a una joven diferente – El fiscal levanta la mirada, orgulloso de la deducción y el rostro sorprendido del abogado defensor, no omite una risa pausada y espera paciente la protesta del otro.

– No sé qué asociación extraña hiciste en tu cabeza – Replica Phoenix nervioso, no sabe si es por la acusación o por la actitud llena de confianza de Edgeworth. – Pero no es así, es casualidad… Creo.

– Di lo que quieras Wright, los hechos son esos, y a menos que quieras seguir con el tema, será mejor que te retires, como dije antes no te diré nada del caso.

– No te pongas así, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿No extrañaste nuestros enfrentamientos en el tribunal? – Phoenix ríe a modo de broma, pero nota como Edgeworth no le sigue el juego, no mantiene su postura erguida y altanera, ni le sostiene la mirada afilada de siempre.

Miles Edgeworth desvía su mirada, encorva un poco la espalda, se muerde el labio inferior con cuidado de no dañarlo, y pone una de sus manos sobre el codo del brazo contrario, como si estuviese avergonzado. Phoenix guarda silencio, aún espera la respuesta, mientras traga saliva de la impresión, esperaba una mirada de furia, un comentario despectivo o sarcástico y que lo echase de su oficina.

Pero no una mirada de vergüenza y una extensa pausa incómoda.

– No te responderé eso Wright.

– ¿De verdad me extrañaste?

– ¡No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer! Te recuerdo que tu cliente ha confesado el crimen y no tienes mucho que hacer con eso.

– ¡No me vengas con eso! No cambies el tema Edgeworth – Phoenix no sabía muy bien por qué estaba insistiendo con la broma, aunque ya no era tan en broma.

Habían sido unos meses o tal vez medio año en que no había aceptado un nuevo caso desde el incidente con Edgeworth y la despedida de Maya, tiempo en que estuvo alejado de los tribunales y delitos.

– Ninguno de los abogados defensores eran decentes – Soltó Edgeworth, enderezando su postura pero sin mirar hacia Wright – Tu por lo menos te esfuerzas.

– Umm… ¿Gracias? – Phoenix no estaba muy seguro de si era un cumplido o si trataba de salir del tema con eso, pero no quiso preguntar más, para lo que ofrecía Miles Edgeworth esto era suficiente.

– Ahora te pido encarecidamente que de vayas de mi oficina y me dejes trabajar. A diferencia de ti, estoy muy ocupado.

Phoenix sonrió, eso había sido algo muy cercano a un cumplido sincero por parte del fiscal, por lo menos de esa forma quiso tomárselo. Colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta no sin antes voltear a ver a Edgeworth con su típico rostro serio, ceño ligeramente fruncido –Tal vez por la costumbre- y su figura erguida como soldado, adornado con sus ropas elegantes. Le sonrió a modo de despedida y se retiró finalmente de la oficina a aclarar el asunto de Lana y todo lo relacionado a su caso.

Emma lo esperaba afuera, tomando notas por quién sabe que, Phoenix no preguntó, su mente aún estaba dentro de la oficina recordando la figura tan elegante del fiscal y el _cumplido_ que había recibido a modo de bienvenida a los tribunales, incluso se permitió pensar que la acusación acerca de su cercanía con mujeres jóvenes era algo parecido a los burdos celos, una tontería del porte de un lago, pero le hizo gracia todo.

Era la única forma en que podía tomarse sus propios sentimientos hacia Miles Edgeworth, después de todo es un abogado defensor y quien le hace creer en falsas pruebas sentimentales, el fiscal.

.

.

.

.

Miles Edgeworth dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón fucsia de su oficina, dejando escapar un suspiro que había retenido demasiado tiempo, aunque Phoenix Wright había estado ahí menos de una hora. Se soltó el pañuelo de su cuello y tragó mucho aire, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar como si fuese un adolescente y como si ese abogado defensor fuera su… Lo que sea.

Lo peor de todo esto era que tenía sus sospechas, desde el juicio en su contra sobre lo que había pasado con su padre, sus sentimientos por Wright afloraron, le mostró una faceta que muy pocos debían conocer y se sentía aliviado de que él de entre todas las personas, a pesar de todos sus problemas, siguiera apoyándole.

Se dio una palmada en la frente al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se levantó de su sillón de inmediato, volvió a su escritorio para continuar con su parte del caso, mañana debía enfrentarse a Phoenix Wright, Abogado Defensor y no pretendía que sus inútiles sentimientos le molestaran.

Ya habría tiempo para eso y si no, pues vería una forma de deshacerse de ellos.

Abrió la carpeta del caso, leyó el informe entregado por la policía y recordó los momentos clave del juicio de este día repasando las pruebas mostradas y los testimonios, hasta que el protesto de la defensa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Maldito sea Wright y su sonrisa de niño bueno, tan cálida y molesta. Maldito sea su maldito encanto.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO~


End file.
